Odd Man Out A Jedi In The Sea Of Time
by snowzinger5
Summary: What if Darth Vader had been given a second chance when he died on the Death Star? Vader has been brought to our world, and the force has began to boil out from him, and the world will begin to change.
1. Chapter 1

Pentagon Research Room #1 April 30th 2008

**Pentagon Research Room #1 April 30th 2008.**

Jill Clarke did not want to face him, she did not want to even recodnise his presence as real. Yet there he was, just behind this door. She tried to steady her hand as she wrapped her fingers around the handle and opened it, opening the well lit room.

_Thats Vader... Thats Darth fucking Vader..._

He was sitting, his respirator breathing with a deep breath as he read from the Bible. That sound had become so familiar to billions of people on Earth. He looked up at her and said in that shakingly deep voice, "Good Morning Jill." Jill tried to grin as she sat down in front of him. She set the file down in front of her as she asked, "What book are you reading?"

"I finished it last night, I am simply reviewing and taking detailed notes." She looked at the laptop under his hands and said, "How do you like it here?"

His eerie breathing filled the room as he said, "Your world is doomed. I have examined your worlds two main religions, Christianity and Islam, and find them very similar but they seem to want to seperate themselves as much as they can...

"The people of Earth have divided themselves since the time of their coherence. You listen to contradicting gods that copy off each other and try to say they are the true churches of the world."

Vader closed the Bible and placed it next to him and said, "And the fact... that I am fictional, in this universe... disturbs me. I also feel no presence of the Dark Side nor the Force."

Jill was amazed to hear something in his voice: Fear. "Well... Our world must operate on a diffrent wavelength to yours, but we are trying to do everything we can to-"

"There is _nothing _you can do to replace the Force. I have had a part of me taken, I cannot sense disturbances, I feel cut off and alone. I just want nothing more than to be back on the Death Star, not just see it in a movie."

_He is depressed,_ Jill thought.

"I hear what you think Ms. Clarke, I am not a depressed man." Things began to shake on the table, "I am no longer a man, I feel no sadness now, my Empire and Master are gone along with my two children. I feel only anger..." His voice was getting more stressed as he be began to rock back and fourth in his chair...

_Security._ Jill thought. Vader exploded in her face, "GO AHEAD! CALL THEM!!" Jill held her ground against this angry Sith as he clenched his fists and things began to rattle and fall off the table...

"George Lucas..." He spat, "If the creator were to meet his creation he wouldnt be able to BELIEVE HE IS REAL!!" He force tossed the Bible against the wall.

"Security!!" Jill shouted as Vader knocked the table to the side and began whirling things around him in a tornado. "AGHHH!!" Vader roared as he raised his arms into the air and the table was lifted into the air. Jill curled into the corner and covered herself with her arm as men burst in with heavy guns and tried to avoid flying furniture.

"VADER! STAND DOWN!" One of them roared. Vader clenched his helmet and said, "I will take orders from you NO LONGER!!" She watched as he tore his helmet away and gas filled the room...

She woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. Jill sat up and hit the call button three times. A nurse came in and said, "Headache?" She nodded and said, "Vader... Is he-" The Nurse caught her midway and said, "They almost lost him, they are keeping him sedated and in a pure oxygen chamber for now."

_For now..._


	2. Chapter 2

Vader felt the cold embrace of a Forceless world as he awoke in the plastic bubble around him

Vader felt the cold embrace of a Forceless world as he awoke in the plastic bubble around him. He remembered little of the event that got him placed here. He sat up and took a look around the room. He lifted the remote with his hand and turned the primative viewing device on.

He knew Doctors were watching him as he flipped through the channels. He passed a talk show, some televangelist screaming at the top of his lungs, a cooking show he knew as "30 Minute Meals"

He stared for a moment at the cheeky woman on the screen as she spoke in rapid fire English. He flipped the channel again to find CNN recording live as NASA launched the Space Shuttle Discovery.

For a moment he began to remember how he got here...

_He remembered laying in the sand, the granules trying to clog his air filter. He turned over in the sand to see an unfamiliar star in the sky. Tattoine? Was this the sands of Tattoine? He tried to find what was wrong in the Force but he felt nothing, he tried harder, nothing. He concentrated so hard that it began to hurt... Nothing._

He got onto his feet and looked around the desert, sand whipped his mask and he began to walk. He walked as his respirator helped him breathe in air. He came to a row of buildings at last. But they were diffrent than anything he had seen before. And that strange flag...

"FREEZE!!" Someone roared at him, he whipped around and reached for his lightsaber. He flicked it on and leveled his weapon at the young soldier, "Attack me and you will wish you never had."

"Put your weapon down!!" More soldiers in tan and brown gear appeared around him, weapons raised. He knew he could take them all, but he felt no Force...

He raised his hand to the soldier in front of him, the soldier gasped and dropped his rifle as he grabbed his neck in pain... They tried to fight back but he made short work of them.

He breathed easily as soldiers hobbled away with limbs missing or bleeding profusely. Suddenly one stopped and pulled out a strange looking blaster. He pulled the trigger and strange objects came out.

"What in-" Vader barely slowed it enough to keep it from piercing his organs but not fast enough to keep it from penetrating his shoulder. "AGGHHH!!"

Vader felt his hand along the shoulder where the bullet hit. It was an easy fix for these people to fix. But some wounds were harder to fix. _The Force..._


	3. Chapter 3

Pentagon Research Room #1 April 30th 2008

Darth Vader could feel his body dripping as a fountain of Force Energy, this energy was pure, untainted with dark, it was pure force, the stuff that made a part of him. He could feel it seeping out of him, he felt it seep out of his tent and through the walls, past the security guards and out into the open air of Washington D.C.

He was wondering what would happen as he sucked in Orange Juice (It tasted awful) in a tube that had been jury rigged into his helmet. He had been told to drink it until the piss bag they gave it to him in was empty, he lazily picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. CNN: Boring, MSNBC: Annoying, AND Boring. MTV: Stupid and foolish, Bravo: Cultural but not his cup of tea, Cartoon Network: He had never seen this channel before.

After watching fifteen minutes of watching cartoon characters that looked like somebody had drawn while high on hallucinatory drugs, Vader switched the channel and wanted to scrub his brain with disinfectant when something caught his ear.

"...sent flying across the room, I repeat and I am really not lying when I say this, but 12 teenagers at Connor High School were suddenly whirled across the room like they had been thrown by invisible hands."

Vader sat straight up and turned up the volume.

"... Only 4 of the 12 teenagers have survived being thrown against the wall, and they have survived with broken ribs, wrists, legs and one of them has had their spinal column broke in two places, which may prevent the victim from walking ever again."

**2 hours later... Pentagon Situation Room**

A feed of grainy, color footage showed a large lunchroom, hundreds of kids eating on rows of tables, there is no audio as the computer focuses on one girl, wearing punk-goth clothes and staring straight ahead, nothing averting her gaze, straight at the lunch line.

The scene then becomes a nightmare as one student after another is sent flying from the line, slamming into the edge of tables, soda and ice cream and candy machines, and one is sent _through_ the wall of the lunchroom, coming out as human salsa on the other side.

The computer tech zooms out the camera to give a full view of the carnage, students are rushing to leave the lunchroom, the girl who had been staring leaving with them as teachers on duty in the lunchroom and even lunchladies run to help the students, one gruesome sight is that of a young black girl, cell phone clutched in her hand and her face almost calm and serene. Her torso was sent flying across the table, trailing a line of gore with it, and her legs under the table, still twitching.

Darth Vader takes it all in, knowing the outcome of this ghastly situation. He looked to the rest of the men and women seated and said, "We are dealing with more than one..." He had their attention, some were nodding while others beckoned him to go on, Jill being one of them.

"We are dealing with a group of them, a gang as you say. No one person with only a bare introduction to the Force can successfully execute an attack of that scale."

He turned back to the still image and said, "Sadly, I will not be able to pinpoint the exact ones unless I can somehow get near the areas they live in."

Jill smiled and raised her hand, Vader nodded to her and she began, "We already have planned for that, we are preparing a modified van you can travel in, it's painted to look like a suburban taxi driving around, you will be travelling with me, Special Agent Hu Cho." She pointed to a skinny Asian man who looked too small for his suit. "Also you will be going with Tech Specialist Jean Lunt, and his partner Archibold Brackish."

She gestured to two men standing in the corner, looking like college kids who had smoked too much from the Bong. Vader nodded and said, "I just hope Mr. Cho can thinking about how much my equipment is worth on eBay."

Cho looked down, embarassed.


	4. Chapter 4

Darth Vader felt it strange to have Jill Clarke pressing into his side like tuna in a can as the van took off from the underground parking lot at the Pentagon. He sat back against the seat and waited for them to pull up into the residential neighborhoods surrounding D.C.

He could taste the Force in the area, he could barely imagine how much he was spreading by being driven around into a residential area such as this... He absently wondered if Jill would show promise for Force control soon...

Then he felt it, a catch of breath, a slight, almost minute stopping of his heart. _Force_. Jill must have noticed that he was tensing up and gently tapped his helmet.

"Whats up?" He looked down into her eyes and then pointed to a small, pretty looking house with lawn ornaments dotting the grass. "In that house... I can almost hear it running through the veins of someone in there.

Jill tapped on Lunt's and Brackish's shoulders and said, "Can you get us an audio feed in there?" Jean Lunt laughed and said, "Okay lets see..." He and Brackish typed rapidly and they said their results at once. "Windows XP Home Edition with Webcam and Microphone!" They looked at each other and said, "I said it first!"

Cho sighed and said, "I dont think that matters at this time, get us a feed in there." After a minute of circling the block and plently of keystrokes, they had a feed inside.

Vader was handed a small screen by Brackish and began to focus his vision, using the hacked feed to move the camera head around. They all heard the faint sounds of people in the house, movment, life.

Suddenly a blonde haired girl, she was wearing a jacket and pants that looked ripped right out of Naruto walked into the room, pulled a diary out from the drawer, and began writing-- Aloud.

"Dear Diary... I killed two people today, Johnny, my stalker has died. I turned him into meat slush by putting his faggot corpse into a soda machine. I also killed another person, Shakira, she always made fun of me..."

Everyone in the car seemed to be shocked by the behavior, Brackish's smile was gone from his face and tears threatened to well into his eyes, "She is just a little kid..." He said, his face a mask of fear.

The girl continued, happy. "I will make Darth Vader look like a pussy, Charles Manson will be a noob, and me and my friends will kill, I will go and kill my father, the fucking rapist, in prision. I will go and kill Johnny's parents, and the rest of the devil spawn.

"And then Diary... oh you dont want to know what I have planned next..." She ripped out the page and shoved it into her mouth, chewing rapidly and swallowing. Then she closes her eyes and folds her hands.

SQUEEEEEE!! Everyone covered their ears as the electrical equipment fried up and the feed was lost. Jill shrieked and Vader reached for her in reaction, trying to keep her from slamming her head.

That is when he noticed the bruise under her jaw, and the other behind the collar of her shirt. He let her go as she managed to calm down and everyone began to breathe again.

Brackish and Lunt both swore at once and Lunt turned and said, "We lost everything... the video is gone." Cho rubbed his ear as he said, "All of it?" Brackish nodded and said, "Everything, MP3, the 12 JPG's we took of the diary, the video file," He slapped his monitor. "All fried."

Vader gently said, "It is enough, lets keep going..."

Jill grabbed her radio and said, "_Gemini _this is _X-Wing,_ you are cleared to send your team in. I repeat, you are go _Gemini._ Proceed with extreme caution."

There was silence before a reply came, "Alright _X-Wing, _we move at 2400 hours, family should be asleep by then." Jill spoke again, "_Azuza, Apollo, Jack Daniels, Brillo Pad, _stand by for more targets."

They eventually indentified 3 more targets, two girls and one boy. It was 8:00 P.M. by the time they managed to get back to the Pentagon. Jill opened the van door and stepped out, Vader came next, remembering seeing the bruises on her neck.

Jean Lunt and Archibold Brackish were taken back to their apartments while Jill walked Vader back to his holding cell. "Jill..." Clarke looked up at him and said, "Yes Darth Vader?" Vader tried to form his words as he said, "I noticed...some brusing...on your neck..."

Jill quickly replied, "I was taking a bath and slippped against the tub." Vader could almost hear her lieing as she stammered off some story and went silent.

Vader decided to not press the subjec further and allowed Jill to walk him back to his cell. Soon they were upon his bland, sparsely decorated room and Jill walked him in, staying behind in the glass partition as Vader went into the room.

"Vader." The Jedi turned to Jill and said, "Yes?" Jill took a breath and said, "When I first met you... I thought you would be evil to the point I would hate you from the moment I looked at you...

"We should charge you for the war crime of blowing up a large planet full of people, and also have you shot for killing U.S. troops, but... After all those years of being caught up in that world you were in, that good person, Anakin Skywalker, still lives in you."

Vader turned away and said, "Jill... being in this world has forced me to change my views on the world, when I was in my world I thought of the world and I wanted to destroy everything that was good, I wanted to destroy all rebellion, I wanted to bring the power of the Empire to the entire galaxy.

"But I lived on anger... I watched myself die because of it. I watched what would have became if I had never been taken here, the only good deed I would do as a Sith was to save my son from my mentor." Vader sighed and said, "Good Night Jill Clarke... do not let anger consume you, as it once did me..."

Jill nodded and said, "I'll do that... Anakin..."


End file.
